Explore The World
by PurpleGothix18
Summary: A selected few champions are allowed to go out into the mortal world, but an evil force is planning to capture these champions to conquer the League, which side will prevail?
1. Champter 1- The Adventure Begins

Before you read this, know this, this is based off my friends... in a way, we all have LoL nicknames, so this is like a fantasy of what would we do if we were in the places of our LoL champions. Hope you like it! Review pwease? .

* * *

All the champion's were gathered in the Fields of Justice, there was constant whispering, "Why do the summoners want us to gather here?" Was one of the main questions, but there was a few champions who couldn't care less, one of them was Ezreal..

Then it all went silent, the summoner's were all gathered around in a circle, their hoods covering their faces, "We have gathered you all here, to allow 3 chapions to be released from the summoning. We are still debating about who will get to go, so please wait a few more minutes."

Then when they were dismissed, the whispering turned into chatting, Ezreal headed over to Nidalee, Ashe, Volibear and Wukong, they were Ezreal's friends, and they didn't care too. "I wish none of us leaves, it wouldn't be the same then." Nidalee said, knowing how it feels to have left her friends, since she barely escaped the fact that she would have to abandon her friends and head back into the jungle.

"Would the following champions go to the headquarters please." A voice from the speakers announced, "Ashe, Lux, Wukong, Nami, Ezreal, Nidalee, Fiora, Volibear, and Ahri, please report to headquarters immediately.

When they arrived, they were all looking at each other, since these 9 champions were actually friends, and only 3 would be chosen. Then they entered the room.

They were astonished, the headquarters was the most amazing room they have ever seen. The walls were a off-white marble with gray swirls in each panel. The desk was glass, and it was hovering in the air. And they saw the most amazing of them all, a big window surrounding 3 sides of the rectangle room, each window displaying a different place in the world Earth.

"Woah..." Volibear said, and everyone nodded in agreement, they snapped out of it and faced the hooded summoner. "As we've said, we are going to release only THREE champions from the summoning, but we have chosen to release 5." Then the 9 good friends looked at each other with sad faces. But they knew they would have to stand tall and be proud if they were chosen.

"Lux, Wukong, Nami, Nidalee, Fiora and Ahri. You 5 are the chosen ones. Do us proud." Then they dismissed the 9 champions.

The 5 chosen champions went around and said their farewells, but they still had one night to stay, so these 5 decided to do something, since if they do it, they won't be teased.

At dinner these 9 champions didn't bother going to the canteen, instead they just asked Nidalee to go out and hunt down some food, and used Lux's light beams to cook it. Then after the dinner, they went to the hall, where everyone was waiting for the "special" event.

Then the plan was in action. The 5 champions went on stage. Then Ahri, put charms everywhere, Fiora using her sword skills carved a sculpture of Wukong and Lux, and Nidalee in a swift second, made a arch out of leaves. Then with Lux staring wide-eyed, Wukong kneeled down, one leg on the floor, the other still standing, "I know we've been friends for a long time, and until now I've never had the nerve to say this, but Lux." Lux blushed, she didn't know how to repoly, ":But Lux, would you want to travel around the world with me, and start a new life?"

Everyone looked at Lux and Wukong, then Lux, then Wukong, and that went for what seemed like forever to Wukong, then Lux speechless as she is, threw herself at Wukong and hugged him tight, crying tears of joy Lux said. "HELL YEAH!"

* * *

You likey? If you did, tell me why? and if you didn't tell me why too? I could improve on my writing, so if you wanna see if your idea was implemented follow me! (So advertise-y. XD) Anyways, Chapter 2 will be out soon, I'm taking story ideas too! so yeah. GIMME ZE IDEAS.


	2. Champter 2- Path To Freedom Or Death?

BTW, I'm gonna say this again, but all the pairings here are based on my IRL friends, we all have LoL nicknames, so yeah... thanks for the views too!

* * *

After the crazy night, the 5 champions had to leave, they were gathered at the hall to say goodbye (again.) and

Lux and Wukong headed to the portal, holding each others hands and entered the portal. Next was Nidalee and Fiora, they looked hesitant, but they both jumped into the portal too. Then Ahri being the fox that she is, hoped that she could reunite with her fellow wolves around the world.

Only Ezreal and Nami was left, they both looked at each other, "I can finally prove to my friends that I collected a LOT of moonstones!" Though Nami said it with a smile, but Ezreal could sense a weird sensation in the air, "Let's go together, so we'll teleport to the same place!" Ezreal said. Normally he doesn't feel comfortable saying that, but something made him feel more better when around Nami. She nodded and they held hands. Bracing that in Earth, he has infinite mana, so he used all his limited mana, and arcane shifted with Nami included, and went through the portal.

~Lux and Wukong POV~

"Where are we?" Lux looked around, "And why do I feel this magic power inside me?" Then Lux tried out her light binding, 1 shot-ing a pack of wolves, "WHAT?! MY SKILL'S DONT NEED TO BE UP LEVELED?!" Lux and Wukong didn't know about the infinite power source, so it was a big surprise.

They started walking, and they only saw trees, and also unlikely animals along the way, "What is THAT?" Wukong pointed to a animal that was black and white, "That looks like a black and white Hecarim!" Lux said, holding back tears that she may never see her friends again.

"It's called a Zebra." A voice said. Lux and Wukong turned around, "Don't worry, the headmaster sent me here to guide you guys, since you guys are still new to your magic power." Lux and Wukong were hesitant, then they saw the Headquarter's badge then they relaxed. Wukong was disappointed, yes they were new to their magic power, but Wukong wanted to show off to Lux. Whilst Lux was happy, clapping, "Yay! No we'll have some guidance!" "No-one can see me but only previous champions, so don't expect me to help you talk!" The summoner, lifted his hood, and then Lux and Wukong looked expectantly, they could finally see a summoner's face! But then, "Wait... WHAT?! IS THAT M-M-M-"

~Nidalee and Fiora POV~

As they were teleported, they found themselves in the middle of a city, they coordinated well, and split up, to observe the place around them. If they encountered danger of sorts or something unfamiliar, Fiora could raise her sword and Nidalee would throw her spear up in the air.

But at the end nothing happened, so they went according to plan and met back at their starting point.

"It feels weird being able to use our powers limitlessly, and also feels weird not having to try my best on battling other people." Fiora said, with a huge smile on her face, "Agreed. Now, should we find out where we are?" Nidalee said, she didn't need a answer and then they started walking around.

"Sydney... hmm, I think the summoner told us about here, a busy place..." Fiora said, then they felt something, it was from across the world, but they heard it. "A Enemy Has Been Slain." and Fiora and Nidalee couldn't hold it anymore, they were sick and tired of being strong outside, sick and tired of being what people called, strong with willpower. They broke down and cried, they missed battling for the summoners.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will be summoned again." A mysterious hooded figure appeared in front of them, "Who are you?" Asked Fiora, her sword pointed towards the stranger's face. "Woah there, I'm one of the summoners, we were all sent with each person, but since you guys were a pair, only I am with you." The summoner said.

After a few seconds of silence, Nidalee smirked, "What now?" Fiora asked, knowing that Nidalee has a innocent side, but tends to act more evil (or as Nidalee says, act more "herself") Fine, if you're here to help, then... Nidalee used her pounce and took off the summoner's hood unveiling it's/his/her face. "WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT ME?" Nidalee yelled.

~Ahri's POV~

After entering the portal, she was lucky, she was teleported to the foxes base camp, a few baby foxes attacked her, but then a adult fox approached her, signaling the foxes to stop.

"A-a-ahri? Is that you?" The fox asked, "Yes, master, I have returned." Ahri said, tears of joy swelling up in her eyes. But it didn't go as well as Ahri hoped. She thought that they would reverse her 'inhumane' curse. But instead it was the opposite.  
"Ahri, you sure have changed." The fox said, eyeing her carefully, then he started slowly stepping back. "I missed you, we all did, but we cannot accept you back as one of us, our rule was: We only kill for survival, not for ourselves., and you broke it." The fox said, his voice firm but with a sense of sadness.

"I can explain!" Ahri pleaded, she explained how her evil side took over her, but the fox didn't want to hear it. "Please go now, it will be easier for me, and also for you." Ahri started crying, but a few seconds later, she stopped. "Ahri?" The fox asked, "Why did you stop?"

Ahri chuckled, "Hmm, so you dare kick me out eh? You dare to mess with me? You looking for death, AREN'T YOU?!" Ahri said, her voice so sinister, her tails turned from white to black, her eyes from blue to red, her clothes from her two piece, into a burgundy swimsuit one piece (sorry can't describe clothes.), Black knee length boots, and her hair let down, in a dark purple color. And a black aura, with smoke surrounding her.

Ahri unleashed her Orb of Deception, though it wasn't the innocent blue, it was a black orb with gray (or grey. IDK & IDC) swirls in the middle. It destroyed the whole campus.

As Ahri started to calm down, she started to turn back normal, and she looked around her, "What've I done?! I'm a monster!" "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." A mysterious figure appeared, with the League of Legends logo on it's dress, but the summoner didn't have it's hood on, as Ahri looked at the summoner she found out, "Wait WHAT? WHY ARE YOU... WHAT?!"

* * *

Like it? Follow Me! Wanna continue the story? Review! LOL SO ADVERTISEMENT-Y.,, XDDDDDD


	3. Champter 3- The Mirrors Of Doom

I wrote this when I was hype on sugar kayyyyyy, IM HYPERRRRRRRR, well more likely don't know WHAT ARE MY FEELINGS FOR THIS GUYYY AND NOW IM LIKE AARRRRRRGGHHHHHHH DO I LIKE HIM OR NOT?! AND ALSO IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HYPER WITH SUGASUGA AND COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEE, sorry caps happened when I'm hyper. -Edit: Wow. I'm still not sure. But I was so hyper can't believe this.

* * *

~Ezreal and Nami POV~

Ezreal and Nami landed in a cave, and they saw the sea around them, "Wait, are we underwater?" Ezreal said, Nami nodded, "So why can I breathe as normal?" Ezreal asked, "I used my bubble to keep you from drowning." Nami replied, then Nami suddenly stopped, "Wait, why does this place seem familiar, blue and green corals, the rocks are glowi- wait! This is the Marai's sea!" Nami said with a glimpse of hope in her eyes, "Mearuia?" Ezreal asked with a confused look on his face, "M-a-r-a-i, it's my homeland!" Nami said, tears of joy welling up in her eyes, "Great, have a crush on Nami and don't even know where she came from. Idiot." Ezreal muttered under his breath. "What?" Nami asked, "N-n-nothing.." Ezreal said, not wanting to break his cover.

They continued in her bubble, and Nami knew her way, and in minutes they saw a underwater city, "Atlantis, the heart of the seas." Nami said before Ezreal could ask. "This is where I grew up I was a ummm... actually never mind." Nami said. What is she hiding? Ezreal questioned, this time making sure that he kept it in his head only.

They reached the main entrance of Atlantis, and there was 2 guards guarding the gate, though one of them were wearing a navy blue robe with a hood covering his/her face. "Unveil yourself guard." Nami ordered, and to Ezreal's surprised he/she obeyed, then Nami took a step back, "What the- HOLY COW, WHAAAAAAAT?!"

~Narrator's POV~

I'm guessing that you guys are wondering why are they all so surprised when the summoners unveiled their faces. This is what happened. (Narrator Explains.) Get it? That's why they were all so shocked. It was a trap, but they didn't know.

~Lux and Wukong's POV~

"Is... is that me?" Lux exclaimed, warily eyeing the summoner, "OH. MY. GAWD. that IS me!" Wukong immediately asked (more like yelled. XD) "WHAT DA HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE IMPOSTING MY FIANCE?" Then the summoner, mimicking Lux's voice said, "It is all good, no worries, I am not here to steal your identity, I can't anyways, I would need all the champion's powers to be able to do that, I can only summon champion's no more no less." The summoner smiled, and Wukong felt a sense of evil from her (Imposter Lux) but shook it off. How could a person deceive the head council anyways? They could even see through a spell of any type.

~Nidalee and Fiora's POV~

Once Nidalee regained consciousness, she saw the summoner's face, and before she could react, Fiora immediately said sternly, "DO NOT FAINT. AGAIN.", and Nidalee didn't, the summoner stayed silent while Fiora explained how summoner's are always mirroring the OP-est (Over Powered FYI) champion in a 5 mile radius, which means that Nidalee has more potential than Fiora.

Then Nidalee smiled, and when she rose she was grinning, Fiora looked at Nidalee, then Fiora asked "NOW WHAT?!" Then Nidalee yelled out "AWWW YEAH, IM BETTA THAN YOU~" Fiora and Nidalee then burst out laughing, tears of joy starting to pour down their faces. (LOL! XD)

~Ahri's POV~

"What have I done?" Ahri said out loud, and a drop of tear went down her face, she wiped it off immediately. She hated other people seeing her cry. "Don't worry." The summoner said, it's voice sounding very familiar to Ahri, when Ahri turned her head around, she wasn't at all shocked.

"You don't seem shocked, unlike the others Ahri, may I know the reason why?" The summoner said, using the same voice as Ahri. Ahri is actually the most skilled champions out of all of them, since she joined the league of justice long before it got famous, meaning she had more training than anyone else. "I was in the League of Justice for... hmm... let's just say a long time. So I've learned that summoners outside their headquarters look the same as the person they wanted to see." But Ahri didn't know that this summoner isn't a summoner, it was a impostor. (BTW I know the explanation isn't the same as the past one, it's cuz their impostors! shhhhhhhh)

~Ezreal and Nami's POV~

Nami was furious with the guard, and was about to unleash her ultimate at her clone until Ezreal came up with the courage to yell at Nami (He's in love with her so he didn't want to risk anything) "STOP IT NAMI, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Ezreal yelled, with such power that even the citizens in the city stopped and stared at him.

"SO WHAT IS HAPPENING HUH? WHAT DO YOU KNOW? I ONLY SEE A PERSON TRYING TO TAKE MY PLACE!" Nami yelled back, Ezreal wasn't scared, although he was shocked, "Nami is the type of girl that's so nice, but she sure can hold her own. I LIKEY ." (I added this to tease my friend, Jacky if you read this. That sentence if for you. Bro~)

Ezreal explained to Nami about the summoners mirroring the champion they want to see, and they can't actually control that. Then Nami's face slowly went from red (from being angry) to blue (her original skin color), and she started to cool down.

After they went into Atlantis, Ezreal asked Nami "Where do we umm... I mean you. Where do you live?" Nami blushed, and said "If I show you promise you won't treat me differently?" Ezreal nodded. "Pinky promise?" "Pinky promise." (CUTE MOMENT HEREEEEEEE~) Nami said "But let me blindfold you, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

When Nami took off the blindfold, Ezreal was wide-eyed. Her room was amazing. She had this MASSIVE seashell, and with sea silk for her bedsheets, and pillows. (I'm only gonna describe the bed ;) "Ezreal, I have a confession to make." Nami said, her confidence slowly fading. Ezreal looked at her eagerly. "I-I-I am the rightful heir to the Atlantic World." Ezreal looked into her eyes deeply. "You were already my queen, for a long time. It's my turn to make a confession. I liked you ever since you arrived at the League of Justice, you always interested me, your cute baby fish face (Like you know that thing you do when you like bite your inner cheeks and do a fish face?) and just your personality. I don't care what you are, I just know I want You."

* * *

This chapter focuses on NamiXEzreal, just to piss my friend off. Jacky~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:3 XDDDDD You sooooo happy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:3


End file.
